The traditional waterway switch device comprises a main body. The main body is provided with an inlet and two outlets. A switch mechanism is arranged in the main body, such as sliding switch mechanism or rotary switch mechanism, for switching the two outlets to communicate with the inlet. Because the switch mechanism comprises a moving piece, the switch is achieved through the relative movement between the moving piece and the main body. Because the users usually do the switch through the moving piece of the socket directly, the switch is inconvenient, especially when the main body is arranged at high position.